We're Not Dead Yet!
by CoolDiva
Summary: Kimberly tries to bring the romance and passion back into her and Jason's marriage. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: PR aren't among my possessions**.

**Here I am with yet another oneshot featuring the two I love writing about.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

**We're Not Dead Yet!**

"I'm telling ya, Aisha. It's unbelievable," Kimberly Hart Scott said to her friend on the telephone that evening. The petite, thirty-six-year-old, brunette woman was sitting at the counter in the house she shared with her husband of ten years- Jason Scott- and their three kids. Kimberly sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what else to try. Maybe I should just kill him."

Aisha DeSantos laughed. "I don't think the kiddies would like that."

"Oh, right. _Them_. One of my favorites vases was broken last night. I don't care what anybody says- they gave me the wrong kids in that hospital," Kimberly said- causing Aisha to laugh once again. Just then, a yell rang out through the house. "For the love of chocolate ice cream... . Aisha, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Okay. Sorry I couldn't give you any helpful tips," Aisha said.

"It's okay. Thanks. Bye," Kimberly said, then, they ended the call. She sighed, stood and headed out of the kitchen- mumbling something about evil children dominating the universe someday. When she entered the den, she found her three kids glaring at each other. "What's going on in here?"

Kayla- whom was five and the youngest- ran up to Kimberly. "It wasn't me, Mommy! Stupid boys" she said, blowing a raspberry at her older brothers.

Jeff and Brian- whom were seven-year-old twins- glared at their sister. "Shut up," they said in unison.

"Don't tell your sister to shut up. Now, what's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Brian says he won't give me back my red truck!" Jeff exclaimed.

"It's my truck!" Brian said.

"Is not!" Jeff said.

"Actually, yes, it is, Jeff," Kimberly said before the oh-so-classic "is too" could spring from Brian's mouth. "You gave him the truck last week. You do that a lot. Give something away and ask for it back. It has to stop."

"But, Mom-" Jeff began.

"No buts. Now, all of you sit here- _quietly_- and watch TV while I fix dinner," Kimberly said.

* * *

Later that night- the kids were fast asleep- and Jason and Kimberly were in bed. Jason was watching television while Kimberly glared and sent murderous thoughts his way. Lately, they'd been acting like two people that were five months away from getting a senior citizens' discount. She'd been trying to "revive" the marriage, but, nothing had landed yet. 

'_I_'_ve done everything those stupid quizzes said. Even that ridiculous martini and Saran wrap thing. That's a road I'm not going down again_,' she thought, rolling her eyes. She thought of something else, then, and smiled. She cleared her throat. "Jason?"

"Yeah?" he said, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"I was thinking that maybe the kids should spend the weekend with your parents," she said.

"Sure," he said in a distracted tone.

Kimberly moved closer and pressed herself up against him. "I mean, our parents _are_ always saying how they don't spend enough time with their grandkids."

"Uh-huh," he said.

Annoyance surged through her. She wanted to bury that stupid TV and remote in the woods somewhere. '_Did he even kiss me today_? _Have we even kissed this week_? _This month_?' she wondered. Paranoia was setting in. She ignored it and began stroking his bicep. "It'll also give us a _much_-deserved break, don't ya think?"

"I guess," he said.

"It feels like it's been ages since we've had any real alone time," she said, now slipping her hand under his t-shirt.

"Mm-hmm," he said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Jason, I'm dead," she tested. "I died weeks ago. You're sitting in bed with a talking corpse."

"I'll fix his bike tomorrow. Don't worry about it," he said.

Kimberly grabbed a pillow, put it over her face and screamed.

* * *

'_Okay. Kids are gone_, _I'm in his favorite dress and the mood is definitely right_,' Kimberly thought two nights later. Just when she'd been about to decide what suit to lay Jason out in, something inside of her urged her to try and "wake things up" once more. '_If this doesn't work, I'm_ _gonna have Billy invent another Jason for me_.' 

"Kimberly, I'm home," Jason's voice rang throughout the house.

"In the dining room," she called back. He walked in moments later, then, blinked twice. The table was set beautifully, a delicious-looking meal, wine, candles.

"Whoa. What's all this?" he asked. Had he forgotten an anniversary? Was today some secret holiday only women knew about? His pulse began racing. Oh, crap... .

"This is a romantic dinner for two," she said, smiling.

"Oh. What about the kids?" he asked. It was obviously the wrong thing to say- according to his wife's expression. '_I'm in_ _trouble and damned if I know why_,' he thought, taking a step back.

"They. are. at. your. parents'," she said, making her way up to him.

"Oh," was all he could say. Something told him he was supposed to remember this. Damn! Just then, the telephone rang and he almost cheered. "I'll get that!" Then, he turned and headed into the kitchen. What was up with her? He shook his head as he grabbed the cordless phone. He looked at the caller ID, then, answered. "Tommy. Hey, bro." Kimberly appeared in the doorway and actually growled. Jason glanced over at the knives when she began charging up to him. '_I'm_ _a_ _dead tyrannosaurus_,' he thought.

Kimberly yanked the phone from his hand. "Hi, Tommy," she said sweetly.

"Hey, Kim. How's it going?" Tommy asked.

She laughed and Jason's pulse rate picked up. "Oh, everything's just- look, if you don't hang up right now, I'm telling Kat to cut you off for a month. I'm trying to seduce my husband, now, go have a cookie and a good night!" she said, then, placed the phone back on the base.

Jason was staring at her, amused and openmouthed. "I can't believe you just said that," he said, laughing. He could just picture Tommy's expression. '_He's probably still holding the phone and_ _gawking at it_.'

"I guess I snapped," Kimberly said with a laugh. Then, she sighed and gave him a deadly serious look. "Jason... do you still find me attractive?"

"_What_? Tell me you're kidding," he said, genuinely stunned.

"Wish I could. Rex, it's been a while since you've really looked at me and I think squirrels are having a better sex life than us," she said- causing him to laugh. "I've been trying like crazy to get your attention lately- and failing like crazy."

Guilt filled him. "Oh, man. Kim, I am so sorry. You've gotta believe me when I tell you that the last thing I want is for you to feel _un_wanted. You know I love you."

"I do. I love you, too. I just can't stand this rut we're in," she said.

He pulled her close to him and stared down into her eyes. "Maybe we can do something about that... starting tonight."

"Maybe tomorrow," she said, making a point of yawning. The look on his face made her crack up with laughter. "Just kidding, sweetie. And apology accepted."

"Well... do you wanna join me upstairs, Mrs. Scott?" he asked in a husky tone.

"Definitely. But what about dinner?" she asked.

"It can wait," he said. Then, he gave her a deep, sensuous kiss. Afterwards, he took her hand and began leading her out of the kitchen.

"It'll get cold," she said, not really caring.

"That's why they came up with the wonderful microwave invention," he said, smiling at her.

"When you're right, you're right," she said, giving him a sexy smile.

* * *

**Dedicated to the crusaders- ya know who ya are. Hope ya like.**


End file.
